<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her. by livingforlili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093715">Her.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili'>livingforlili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Boner, Angst, Betty might not be so innocent, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead is lowkey obsessed, One Shot, Pining, classmates - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jughead Jones has been pining over Betty Cooper since before time... or at least since preschool. </p><p>Or</p><p>Jughead accidentally asks out Betty Cooper and he does not expect what happens next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s 2am and it’s unedited. </p><p>Future apologies for any silly mistakes I’ve made!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her gorgeous blonde hair that falls ever so softly behind her petite ears. </p><p>Her shimmering green eyes paying close attention to the teacher in front of the chalk board. </p><p>Her lip pulled so tightly by her perfect teeth that it’s beginning to look white. </p><p>Her timid finger tapping against her blue pen, in attempts to keep herself awake throughout this class lecture.</p><p>She was absolutely gorgeous. </p><p>Breathtaking even. </p><p>Everything a boy could ever dream of calling his.</p><p>No, scrap that.</p><p>The perfect girl for Jughead Jones.</p><p>Those shimmering green eyes were upon him now, confused maybe... even frazzled?</p><p>“Jughead? Jughead?” Mr Tweedle asked repetively in attempt to gather his attention.</p><p>Snapping back into reality Jughead sat upright and used his blue flannel shirt to wipe the drool off from his chin. “Yes sir?”</p><p>“Just wondering if you were still with us.” The class let out a giggle, including Betty Cooper.</p><p>That made her smile, he made her smile.</p><p>She payed her attention back to the front, he continued to smile at her.</p><p>***</p><p>“You’ve got to stop pining over her dude, it’s getting kind of... creepy.” Archie leaned against Jughead’s locker and tensed his arms every time a cheerleader walked past, flashing them a toothy smile and a wink. </p><p>Jughead rolled his eyes so hard he was actually shocked they didn’t fall out of his head, “Archie it’s not creepy, she doesn’t even notice me.”</p><p>“Maybe if you talked to her.” Archie turned back to face Jughead’s glare.</p><p>“And say what? Hey you’re the prettiest , funniest and damn sexiest girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on?” He continued to ramble.</p><p>“Jug i-“</p><p>“No Archie, it doesn’t work like that. Girls like her.” Jughead poked Archie’s chest hard. Automatically making Archie rub his chest offended, “ don’t go for loner weirdos like me.” Jughead shut his locker and faced Archie completely. </p><p>“Jug-“ Archie attempted once more gesturing to behind him.</p><p>“No you listen to me. She is literally an angel, no, a beautiful star which is quite frankly... out of my reach. She would never slum it with me. A guy that lives in a trailer park with an alcoholic father. Even my damn mother and sister left, I can’t even blame them!” He frowned.</p><p>“Jughead you’re more than that ! You’re my best friend” Archie patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Unfortunately Arch, I can’t just go up to a girl like Betty Cooper and simply state that I’m your best friend and say want to go out with me?” Archie stared blankly at him. “What?” Jughead squinted back at him.</p><p>“I’d love to go out with you.” Her voice, the soft beautiful voice of Betty Cooper filled his hopeful ears. His face frozen and staring back into Archie’s eyes.</p><p>“She’s right behind me isn’t she?” A simple nod was all it took for jughead to pull a 180 and face her. “What?” </p><p>“Don’t act so surprised, you just asked me out...” Betty smiled cutely.</p><p>“I ... uh... guess I did.” He blinked in disbelief. Betty Cooper just said yes to going on a date with him. Was it April fools today?!</p><p>“So Pop’s after school or... unless you changed your mind,” she bit her lip cheekily and his mouth almost dropped to the floor.</p><p>“It’s ahh... a date.” Jughead shoved his shaking hands into his pocket in attempt to look cool, calm and collected. In reality of course he was stressed, scared and self conscious.</p><p>“Great, I’ll see you at my locker then.” She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, his eyes shot open. He then felt her warm breath against his ear. “Oh and you’re not too bad yourself, I can’t wait to...” she paused , “what was it ? Slum it with you.” She winked and walked off.</p><p>He stood there in complete silence.</p><p>Soon broken by Archie, “Jughead you umm...” he gestured to his now extremely tight jeans.</p><p>“Oh trust me,” he glanced up at Archie, “I know.”</p><p>Betty Cooper maybe wasn’t so innocent after all. </p><p>Let’s just say Jughead counted down the seconds until the end of school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love seeing comments and kudos! It warms my heart to see people enjoy my writing. </p><p>Find me on tumblr! @livingforlili</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>